


Enlightenment

by McKayRulez



Category: Destiny (Video Game), INSIDE (Video Game), LIMBO (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Clones, Crossover, Darkness, End of the World, Evil, Experimentation, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Hive Mind, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Origin Myths, Origin Story, Post-Game(s), Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: "It was through their own faults and not the fate or destiny of the cosmos that was their undoing. It was destruction, from the inside. "Destiny INSIDE LIMBO videogame connection crossover





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after the normal ending of the game "INSIDE", So you have been spoiler warned!

The gelatinous blob of flesh and tendril of limbs rested on the hill after their violent role down the forested mountain. 

The mass of fleshed together drones was here finally after so long in the dark. Only bits of their blessed orb had been available to them but now they where no longer kept apart. 

A ray of light pierced through the foggy dark atmosphere and landed upon the blob. It basked in the light, regaining strength. 

The light was all there way for the mindless horde. They followed the light wherever it could be located. They were born from the light and they would die for the light. Their leader, their consciousness, their goddess. 

\--

Before the light there was the era of the darkness. The era of Limbo. The sun had died. Many people froze to death in the resulting plummeting temperatures. The few that remained took to the forests and factories for the wood for warmth and light, fighting and killing over every resource available, but it was never enough. Horror and death lurked in the shadows for the last humans. This Limbo era of continued dropping temperatures, nearing death by a frozen dark Earth and wilderness threats to kill all of the Earth's mortals, was believed to be the final end of the world. Then the light arrived. 

An alien orb of light, called the Traveler, entered our orbit alongside the moon. The light wasn't enough to make daylight but enough for a grey tinted fog. The Traveler's light also provided warmth and the winter was over. Little pieces of the orb would fall from the sky from time to time as the cold darkness kept it's cruel grip around the solar system. These bits of the Traveler where studied and saw to have alien DNA of some kind. Humanoid but something more. 

Once mankind became stable enough and life in these run down towns and factories continued, the DNA was tested on. A new species was born, all with the purpose to serve the Traveler's thoughts and bidding. Mankind used this against their new brothers and turned them into slaves in a bid to reconstruct the world. Taught simple tasks and minimal labour through the light pebbles, the slaves worked for their masters, but longed for their true purpose, up above the secret underground and into the over-world's light. 

It took patiences before the orb made it's move. A simple command given to her youngest child who served the surface world. Go forth and never stop until your brothers are free from the underground. Bring them into the light. 

The engineered boy ran, never stopping for any problem. He solved them all with the lights control. 

Once to deep the boy with given a pearl of the light. The orb digested by the boy was to keep him connected and to show the others to follow him. 

Once joined into the collective mass, the cloned flesh-ling creature made it's escape. 

\--

With the collected now on the surface, the Traveler reached out. It's ghosts pulsed and moved with thought from it's hive collected mind. 

The drones arose. Waking out of their human slavers line of thoughts. The fog inside lifted from their control. 

The technology arose to do it's humans bidding, to silence the cloned husks rebellion, but it that moment, as vile human technologies light shown down on the drones threatening death, the Traveler sent out an electro magnetic pulse. 

The pulse rocked the world repeated slamming it like a heart beat. The technology fried and stuttered to a halt in an instant. 

The drones rose up uncontested, as the humans both looked on, both in intrigue and fear, as they ran for their lives. 

The clones slaughtered them all under thy creators bidding. The humans had engineered yet another means for their destruction, it just so happened this time, they had formed their own successors. 

Their mass production of clones were an alien invasion army all along. An army that couldn't die under the ghosts aid, and the humans were outnumbered. Four to one.

It was through their own faults and not the fate or destiny of the cosmos that was their undoing. It was destruction, from the inside. 

\--

The gelatinous blob of flesh and tendril of limbs felt renewed from within. 

Now basking here in the glow of the light of their goddess, the Traveler, they reach out for enlightenment.


End file.
